Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip structure and a semiconductor package using the same and more specifically, to a clip structure and a semiconductor package using the same which consists of different metals in multiple layers so as to selectively, easily and exactly fix semiconductor chips, or which consists of a lightweight material so as to lighten the weight of semiconductor packages and to help reduce manufacturing costs, and which in particular, maintains the width of a self-welding layer consisting of a clip structure so as to help improve the quality of adhesion.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package includes a semiconductor chip, a lead frame, and a package body. The semiconductor chip is attached onto a pad of the lead frame, and is electrically connected with a lead of the lead frame by bonding metal wires.
However, the speed of a stack package is low because the stack package using conventional metallic wires exchange electric signals through the metallic wires, and there is degradation in electric properties of each chip because the stack package uses a large number of wires. Further, the size of a package increases because there needs to be an extra space in a substrate to form metallic wires, and the entire height of package is unnecessarily high because a gap is needed for a wire bond on a bonding pad of each chip.
Accordingly, Korean Patent No. 1208332, Korean Patent No. 1669902, Korean Patent No. 1631232, and Korean Utility Model No. 0482370 devised by this applicant of the present invention provide a package structure which is more efficient than a semiconductor package using conventional metallic wires by using a metallic clip structure, thereby performing an excellent function of an electric connection, easily performing thermal radiation, and improving thermal stability.
To connect such a clip structure with a lead or a semiconductor chip of a lead frame, soldering in which solder is used is performed, or a conductive adhesive is injected. In this case, a small amount of solder or a conductive adhesive is injected for adhesion. Accordingly, it is difficult to exactly control the amount of solder during the manufacturing process. Additionally, this directly affects the quality of a semiconductor package.